fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RJ
Summary RJ is the main protagonist of ∞Dimension☆Tripper∞→’s finale (lost episode 8). Appearance Normal Stage RJ is a young 12-year-old boy with black hair and has heterochromia (a red left eye and a green right eye). He wears black and white shoes, a white shirt with a black collar and sleeves, white socks, and black and white shorts. On his left forehand, there’s a black power button the size of his whole forehand. His height is 4ft and ?in (below 8in). Yotta-Hyper-Overdrive Mode/Final Ultimate Berserker Rage Crazed Mode RJ’s eyes glow red and the pupils disappear. His face turns beet red and he goes uncontrollably berserk. All veins are bulging to the near-max and sets on fire until this form is deactivated. Legendary Mode RJ’s eyes glow black flames with one having a red inner-flame and the other with a green inner-flame. RJ’s skin glows white streaks from the blood pressure. Soul Mode An aura surrounds RJ. Colors may vary. Battalion Mode RJ’s eyes glow a black flame with green and red inner-flames and his hair rises and spikes up. He has a black aura that is a combination of all aura colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet), white lightning, and steam. His skin turns reddish purple, glows white streaks with all bloodlines, veins, arteries, and heart glowing red, expand without limits and his heartbeat rate increases. RJ goes completely and absolutely berserk, raging, furious, mad, wrathful, crazed, crazy, and every emotion of anger and insanity, becoming uncontrollable and brutal. Ten black, serpent-like, monstrous heads appear behind him. RJ’s pupils dilate to vertical, thin lines that glow white and red. His fangs grow visible. The power button on his forehand blasts a white light for until Battalion Mode is deactivated. Personality RJ likes to read books, mess around, travel, and fight for fun. He likes to do whatever he wants, when he wants, and how he mostly loves it to be, doing anything chaotic good and not obeying rules and laws (except for the old laws and rules like killing for bad reasons, littering, destroying properties). Powers and Abilities Enhanced Body Type II Contaminant Immunity Accelerated Reprogramming Flawless Coordination Accelerated Body Charged Attacks Metabolism Accelerated to the max (stays the same shape, size, and weight) Average Knowledge of a 12-year-old Self-Sustenances Blindsight Decelerated Aging Enhanced Agility Enhanced Gunmanship Enhanced Athleticism Enhanced Beauty Enhanced Body Enhanced Charisma Enhanced Combat Enhanced Concentration Capacity Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Durability Enhanced Defense Enhanced Emotions Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Energy Enhanced Body Part Velocity Enhanced Flexibility Enhanced Health Enhanced Instincts Enhanced Intuition Enhanced Leap Enhanced Life-Force Enhanced Lung Capacity Enhanced Memory Enhanced Mental Stamina Enhanced Mobility Enhanced Motor Skills Enhanced Perception Enhanced Potential Enhanced Recovery Enhanced Regeneration Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Senses (with all extra senses/beyond 5th senses) Enhanced Soul Enhanced Speed Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Strength Enhanced Stride Enhanced Structure Enhanced Survivability Enhanced Willpower Enhanced Wits Enhanced Muscle Usage Semi-Immortality (RJ can live infinitely and beyond) Enhanced Initiative Enhanced Mauling Enhanced Investigation Child Prodigy Aging Immunity (RJ is always 12) Enhanced Reading Efficient Movement Enhanced Violence Enhanced Parkour Enhanced Strike Enhanced Cuteness Evasion Adrenalin Rush (with maximum amount of adrenaline) Blood-Pressure Manipulation (to maximize RJ’s blood pressure) Pure Heart (w/ chaotic good behavior) Cold Immunity Enhanced Momentum Inner Power Riders Aptitude Indomitable Rage Weapon Proficiency Reactive Attribute Enhancement Instant Learning Hypercompetence Enhanced Responce Enhanced Roar Supernatural Roar Flow State Action without Thinking Rage Form Berserker Physiology Zenith All-Out Mode Super Form (via Inner Power) Hyper Form (via Inner Power) Eclipse Manipulation (going up to the eclipse to increase attacks) Moon Manipulation (going up to the moon to increase attacks) Sun Manipulation (going up to the sun to increase attacks) Aura Manipulation (all aura types and levels) (via Inner Power) Strong Soul Strong Heart Barbarism Chi Manipulation Bio-Energy Manipulation Enhanced Mind, Body, and Soul Usage Badassery